Perfect Not Broken
by Klaiindy
Summary: " Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la santé comme dans la maladie". Kurt n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi vrai...


**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec une traduction ! Je ai trouvée cet OS vraiment beau, il m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est l'une des premières fics que j'ai lue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**/!\ Ceci est une traduction, cette fiction n'est donc pas de moi /!\**

**Enjoy!**

**Perfect Not Broken**

"Blaine est malade, lui disent-ils." Et il pense _d'accord, oui, je sais ça. Je peux gérer ça_. Car cela fait un certain temps que Blaine est malade, et il n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'un professionnel de santé l'écrive sur un tableau pliant. Blaine lui tient la main pendant qu'ils parcourent les options de traitements, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Kurt sort sa carte, ils commandent des médicaments et c'est tout, Blaine est malade et voici votre ordonnance et un verre de jus d'orange.

Blaine est irréprochable sur toute la ligne. Il se réveille la nuit avec des migraines tellement violentes que la seule aide que peut lui apporter Kurt est de le serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'il ravale ses larmes. Parfois, il est couvert de sueurs froides et la porte de la salle de bain claque un peu trop violemment, et Kurt attend de l'autre côté avec de l'eau et des couvertures en essayant de ne pas l'écouter vomir. Les effets secondaires, qu'ils disent, mais Blaine ne se plaint jamais. Il se contente de grimacer le matin, au moment de prendre ses comprimés.

Les choses vont bien pendant une semaine ou deux. Kurt peut regarder Blaine sans voir la déconnexion brumeuse qui rampait dans ses yeux si souvent auparavant. Blaine est distrait, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec son état d'avant. Kurt commence à se détendre un peu, à s'habituer à la normalité (ou au moins à celle dont ils peuvent prétendre avec cette maladie)

Un jour, Blaine se tient devant leur photo de mariage, les sourcils froncés. Kurt pose la main sur son épaule. "A quoi tu penses ?"

"Je n'ai jamais..." Blaine lève les doigts en direction de la photo, puis s'arrête à quelques centimètres, la main tremblante. "Quand est-ce que c'était ?... On s'est mariés ?"

Kurt n'arrive plus à respirer. Comme le premier jour où le brouillard est apparu dans ses yeux, il n'arrive pas à respirer et trébuche sur les mots. "Il y a quatre ans."

Blaine se retourne pour le regarder. "Tu plaisantes."

Il voit que Blaine est sincèrement perdu, il voit que Blaine est réellement en train de lui demander "Tu plaisantes ?" parce qu'il veut réellement savoir, il se voit attraper le téléphone et essayer de respirer, et il voit ses doigts composer les numéros.

Cette fois ils lui disent que Blaine est malade, et qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour lui. Ils font des tests et des évaluations et Kurt répond à des questions, patiente dans des salles. Quelque chose ne va pas avec son cerveau, lui disent-ils, quelque chose ne marche pas et ils ne peuvent pas arranger ça.

Quand ils rentrent enfin à la maison, il n'y a plus de comprimés. Il y a juste Blaine qui tient la main de Kurt, lui rappelant de respirer. "Ça va aller, lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas grand chose."

"Notre mariage est plus que _pas grand-chose_, répond Kurt."

Avant, ce n'**était pas grand chose**. Un excès de tête-en-l'air, comme l'appelait Kurt, et Blaine avait constamment des trous de mémoire sur des détails récents. Parfois des noms ou des visages lui échappaient, et il devait s'excuser. Mais cela n'avait jamais touché son passé, en quelque sorte. La maladie n'avait jamais volé ses souvenirs.

Kurt passe les deux jours suivants à parcourir leur album de mariage avec Blaine, à lui raconter chaque détail de la journée. Blaine étudie les images pendant qu'il parle et les assemble avec le récit de Kurt.

"Au moins on peut faire des nuits complètes, maintenant, plaisante-t-il." Et Kurt essaye de sourire.

Les premières fois, quand Blaine perdait des choses, il arrivait à les retrouver. C'était comme si son cerveau avait juste besoin de fouiller un peu pour faire la connexion. Kurt attend, mais cela n'arrive pas avec leur mariage. C'est parti pour toujours, comme si quelqu'un avait simplement appuyé sur "effacer". Kurt se demande si c'est ce qui va arriver avec tout le reste.

La pensée de quelque chose qui progresse dans l'esprit de Blaine et supprime sa vie le rend fou.

Finn et Rachel passent leur rendre visite quand Kurt leur téléphone et leur parle de Blaine.

"Désolés, nous n'avons pas pu passer vous voir avant, explique Rachel en étendant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je suis débordée et nous n'avons pas pensé à... bon, voilà."

Finn le serre dans ses bras, et quand Blaine apparaît dans la pièce il se redresse et ouvre ses bras dans sa direction. Blaine accepte volontiers l'étreinte, puis se tourne vers Rachel.

"Je suis Blaine, dit-il. Ravi de te rencontrer."

Finn se fige, et Kurt intervient. "Blaine, Blaine, c'est Rachel. C'est la femme de Finn."

Les yeux de Blaine s'assombrissent légèrement.

Rachel se rapproche un peu de Finn et lui prend le bras. Kurt essaye de nouveau "C'est Rachel. Elle était avec moi à l'école, dans le Glee Club. Nous sommes allés à leur mariage, tu te souviens ? J'étais l'un des garçons d'honneur. Tu l'as rencontrée il y a longtemps, quand nous étions au lycée."

Ils attendent.

Blaine a l'air abattu. "Je suis désolé. Je ne me... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir."

"Ce n'est pas grave, le calme Kurt en se précipitant pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Laissez-moi vous apporter quelque chose à boire."

Rachel remet son manteau et le reboutonne. Finn enfonce ses mains dans ses poches pendant que Kurt entraîne Blaine hors de la pièce en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Quand Kurt revient, Finn lui demande "Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?"

Kurt se laisse tomber sur le canapé et se prend le visage dans les mains pendant un instant. Il inspire profondément. "Non, dit-il à travers ses doigts. Non, s'il vous plait ne partez pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi ici." Il n'avait pas voulu que cela sonne si désespéré, mais Rachel se contente de dire "Je vais sortir les matelas gonflables du grenier." Puis Finn passe un bras autour de Kurt.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il." Et Kurt se demande si Finn à la **moindre idée** de ce qu'il ressentirait si cela arrivait à Rachel, mais ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre en colère, alors il se met à pleurer.

Blaine le réveille ce matin-là, une tasse à la main. "Je t'ai fait du café."

Kurt a peur de le goûter, peur de se rendre compte que Blaine a oublié comment il aime son café, mais Blaine s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui et dit "Je te promets, il est comme tu l'aimes. Je ne suis pas en train de t'oublier."

Kurt en boit une gorgée et se détend. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Stupide, répond Blaine. Je me sens stupide."

Un peu plus tard, Finn annonce à Kurt qu'il a parlé à Blaine pendant une heure pendant leur petit-déjeuner, lui racontant leur passé commun, mais Blaine n'arrive pas à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit à propos de Rachel. Des souvenirs très concrets de Finn du temps du Glee Club et un peu après lui reviennent, mais la case "Rachel" est complètement blanche.

Kurt téléphone aux médecins pour lui demander s'ils peuvent faire quoi que ce soit, même si ce n'est qu'un détail. Ils lui disent de mettre Blaine sous régime bio, et d'attendre de voir. Ils lui disent pour la centième fois que les résultats d'IRM ne montrent aucune anomalie. Blaine est seulement en train de se détériorer à sa propre allure.

Finn et Rachel aident à nettoyer la maison, acheter des végétaux, faire toutes les petites tâches que Kurt est trop pétrifié pour accomplir. Il prend un congé et essaye de faire ce qu'il peut depuis chez eux, mais penser à Blaine l'empêche de se concentrer. Il se demande ce qui va arriver ensuite.

"Je ne suis pas en train de t'oublier, lui promet Blaine tous les soirs et tous les matins. Je ne m'autoriserai jamais à t'oublier." Et il passe ses journées assis avec Kurt à regarder des photos, à prononcer des noms et ressasser des événements jusqu'à s'en donner mal au crâne. Kurt apprend à cuisiner avec tous les légumes bizarres que Rachel ramène du supermarché et fait de son mieux pour que les céréales aient l'air aussi bonnes qu'un plat de pâtes cuisinées.

Quand Finn et Rachel doivent s'en aller, Kurt s'accroche à eux un peu trop longtemps. Blaine voit la douleur dans ses yeux quand il ferme la porte d'entrée, et s'excuse "Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé." Et Kurt se met à pleurer, parce que ce n'est **pas** la faute de Blaine, mais d'un autre côté ça l'est quand même un peu.

L'état de Blaine empire. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à l'inverse, mais c'est toujours un choc de s'accoutumer à son absence totale de mémoire à court terme. Il passe des heures et des heures à chercher ses clefs et à lui rappeler ses rendez-vous, à lui dire patiemment "Blaine, nous en avons parlé hier. Tu veux que je te l'écrive quelque part ?"

C'est à ce moment là que les médecins lui annoncent que Blaine ne peut plus quitter la maison tout seul. Kurt transforme une moitié du salon en bureau et entreprend de faire tous ses comptes à la maison. Il observe Blaine aller chercher un verre d'eau, le poser et retourner à la cuisine pour en chercher un autre, le poser aussi et recommencer, encore et encore. "Kurt, il n'y a plus de verre propre. Tu as vidé le lave-vaisselle ?"

"Je vais t'en trouver un, répond-t-il, saisissant les quatre verres pleins en se mordant les lèvres."

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, il trouve Blaine en train de regarder leur vidéo de mariage, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Quand Kurt lui apporte un mouchoir, il s'écroule contre son épaule. "Je veux me souvenir de ça. Je veux me souvenir de ça par-dessus tout."

"Ça va aller, lui dit Kurt pour la millionième fois. Chhh, ça va aller."

"Je t'aime, lui dit alors Blaine. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime – au cas où un matin je me réveille et que je ne puisse plus te le dire – je t'aime."

Carole et Burt passent les voir, et dieu merci Blaine se rappelle d'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps, mais Carole prépare le diner et nettoie tout, pendant que Burt s'assoie sur le canapé avec Kurt, qui tente de lui expliquer.

"Blaine fait la sieste, dit-il. Il fait trop d'efforts pour essayer de se rappeler. Ça le fatigue."

"Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? demande Burt." Kurt n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi là-dessus auparavant. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait, combien de temps il lui reste ? Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sort.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pense-t-il._ Je ne peux pas donner une espérance de vie à Blaine._

Kurt se blottit contre Blaine quand ils s'endorment, car il pense que peut-être il peut le serrer dans ses bras à travers son sommeil. Peut être qu'il peut empêcher les bouts de Blaine de s'échapper, de s'effacer, et de s'en aller il ne sait où. Blaine dépose un baiser sur sa tête. "Tu te rappelles comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

"Oui." Le ton de Kurt est paisible. "Dans les escaliers. Et tu as chanté."

"J'ai chanté quelle chanson ?" demande Blaine. Kurt inspire brusquement et resserre son étreinte.

Blaine rit, d'un rire bref et doux. "Je plaisante. Teenage Dream. Comme si je pouvais oublier ça."

"**Ohmondieu** !" Kurt ferme les yeux et se pelotonne contre lui. "Oh mon Dieu. Ne refais jamais ça.

Jamais."

"Kurt, ça va aller."

Et pour une raison inconnue, entendre Blaine dire ça le calme.

Kurt l'accompagne à tous ses examens, toutes ses consultations, et un jour Blaine lui dit qu'il ne veut plus y aller. "Tu es malade, proteste Kurt." Mais Blaine répond "Je ne suis pas malade. Les gens malades peuvent guérir. Je suis abîmé."

C'est douloureux à entendre, parce que Kurt sait qu'il a raison. Mais d'un autre côté il sait qu'aucun homme de vingt-sept ans ne devrait dire qu'il est abîmé, alors il attrape le visage de Blaine et embrasse chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. "Tu n'es pas abîmé, tu n'es pas abîmé."

Et Blaine de répondre : "Je ne me rappelle de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

"**Tu n'es pas abîmé.**"

Un jour, Kurt est en train de travailler quand Blaine arrive et lui dit qu'il se souvient de Rachel. Pendant quarante bonnes minutes, il raconte qu'il se rappelle d'une fois où Rachel et lui étaient allés faire du golf avec Finn, et son excitation est tellement contagieuse que Kurt n'a pas le courage de lui dire que Finn ne fait pas de golf. Finn n'a jamais fait de golf.

Depuis que Blaine a décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son cabinet, Kurt envoie des mails au médecin. Il lui raconte par écrit toutes les choses que Blaine oublie, rapporte tous ses symptômes avec la précision de quelqu'un qui espère encore. En retour, il reçoit des noms et des numéros de téléphone pour des soins infirmiers de longue durée, des adresses de maisons d'accueil pour handicapés mentaux. "Blaine n'est pas handicapé ! dit-il à son père en pleurant dans le téléphone. Blaine a juste quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il est juste..." et ses lèvres forment le mot "abimé", et il se déteste pour penser ça.

Ils lui disent que son état se "détériore rapidement" et qu'ils ne savent pas la quantité de souvenirs que le cerveau de Blaine va détruire ou quand cela va arriver. Ils lui disent de réfléchir à des projets pour le futur, mais que peut-il décider s'il ne sait même pas à quoi s'attendre ?

Blaine lui chante des chansons le soir, caresse ses cheveux et fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ses mèches blanches.

Il se réveille un matin, et Blaine est parti. Disparu. Il fouille entièrement la maison, crie son nom par la porte de derrière, téléphone à tous les gens qui lui passent par l'esprit et vérifie que la voiture est toujours là. Il peut sentir son cœur dans sa gorge au moment où il enfile un manteau et explique à la police, le combiné coincé sur l'épaule, que son mari a disparu et qu'il est malade, et qu'il n'a peut-être lui-même aucune idée d'où il peut bien être, et que oui, **bon sang**, lancez des recherches.

Il parcourt en voiture tous les alentours dans un périmètre de marche, cherchant n'importe quel endroit où Blaine est susceptible de se trouver. Il pense, _mon Dieu, ça y est_ ? Quelle était la dernière chose qu'il avait dite à Blaine, et est-ce qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" ? Quand est-ce qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" pour la dernière fois ?

On retrouve Blaine dans un café, deux boissons tièdes dans les mains, et Kurt refuse de le lâcher pendant qu'il explique "J'ai oublié où nous habitons. Je voulais te faire une surprise avec le café, et j'ai oublié où nous habitons."

Kurt murmure dans ses cheveux "**Jetaimejetaimejetaime –**"

"Chhh, dit Blaine. Chhh."

Kurt lui fait promettre de ne plus sortir, et Blaine se fait mettre un bracelet avec ses coordonnées, juste au cas où. Il dit à Kurt qu'il se sent vraiment comme un malade, maintenant. "Je suis officiellement fou, plaisante-t-il." Et Kurt réussit à sourire.

A partir de ce moment, ses problèmes de mémoire deviennent incontrôlables. Ce n'est pas des événements ou des personnes qu'il oublie, c'est absolument tout. Comme si son esprit était passé au mixeur, et que tout avait le même goût. Il oscille entre oubli et souvenirs, s'accroche à quelques détails et oublie complètement le reste.

Quand Kurt travaille, Blaine regarde Will & Grace. "Je ne me rappelle d'aucun épisode, déclare-t-il. Je peux les regarder pour la vingtième fois, je ris encore."

"Il n'y a que toi pour trouver un avantage là-dedans, répond Kurt d'une voix songeuse."

Une nuit, Blaine rentre dans leur chambre et avoue en larmes qu'il n'arrive plus à se rappeler de sa demande en mariage. Kurt l'attire vers lui, et une fois de plus "ça va aller", mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que le cordon est en train de s'effiler.

Quand Blaine oublie qu'il oublie, tout devient encore plus compliqué. Kurt lui explique son état une centaine de fois par jour, et finit par débiter son discours par cœur. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrent grands avec inquiétude et il demande "Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ?" Kurt veut lui dire qu'il est parfait, n'arrive pas à supporter la confusion de Blaine quand il essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il est en train de lui expliquer, mais il se contente de se répéter.

"Je t'aime tellement, dit Blaine pendant le repas. Un jour, nous nous marierons."

Kurt pleure dans sa serviette de table en tissu fantaisie et Blaine demande ce qu'il a fait de mal, mais Kurt n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler de l'anneau sur sa main gauche. Blaine a l'air tellement perdu, tellement en colère contre lui-même, et le cœur de Kurt le brûle parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre.

Parfois il saisit la main de Blaine, sans raison si ce n'est pour la sentir dans la sienne, et il demande à Blaine qui il est. Et chaque fois Blaine sourit et répond : "Idiot. Tu es Kurt, et je t'aime." Kurt pense alors que tant qu'il a au moins ça, il peut endurer le reste.

C'est le matin où il se réveille seul une nouvelle fois qu'il se rend compte qu'en fait il ne peut plus.

Quand il passe dans le salon, il voit Blaine sur le canapé et reprend enfin la respiration qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte. "Blaine ?"

Il lève les yeux, voit Kurt, se fige. "... Je suis désolé... qui êtes-vous ?"

Kurt s'agrippe au mur, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le bois. "Blaine. Blaine, c'est moi. Kurt."

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux de Blaine, et il prie pour qu'il le reconnaisse. "Je suis ton mari. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée. Nous sommes ensemble depuis onze ans. Tu te souviens ?"

La bouche de Blaine s'entre-ouvre à peine. "Kurt."

"Oui, murmure Kurt." Et il remarque la force avec laquelle il est en train de griffer le mur, et il sent les échardes sous ses ongles. Il a laissé des marques.

Blaine lève la main vers son visage et se masse la tempe. "Tu es Kurt, et je t'aime."

Kurt attend.

Blaine incline la tête. "Incroyable".

Puis Kurt s'effondre par terre, sanglote, et Blaine se précipite pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Kurt ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer, "Tu es en train de m'oublier. Tu es en train de m'oublier. Tu es en train de m'oublier." et Blaine répond "Non non non non non." Mais c'est le cas, il l'oublie, et Kurt sait que c'est à ce moment précis que son cœur commence à se briser.

Blaine ne sait presque plus rien sur eux, maintenant. Il est toujours en train de poser des questions, de regarder des photos dans les albums, d'interroger Kurt avec une curiosité vorace. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est de Kurt, la personne. Mais il a perdu KurtetBlaine, leur histoire.

A présent, il est rare que Blaine reconnaisse les gens. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de visites, mais quand ça arrive Kurt s'assure qu'ils expliquent minutieusement à Blaine qui ils sont, les mains tremblantes. Il reconnait Burt, parfois Finn, et arrive à peu près à dire qui est Mercedes. Chaque fois qu'il tâtonne à propos d'un nom, Kurt se mord la lèvre, et chaque fois qu'il le regarde avec confusion il se sent se décomposer. Fragment par fragment, il se décompose.

Il pleure, et quand il ne pleure pas il travaille, et quand il ne travaille pas il reste avec Blaine. Blaine aime le regarder vaquer à ses occupations, propose son aide. Il écoute Kurt lui raconter des histoires, comme si elles étaient neuves et qu'elles ne faisaient pas partie de son passé. Il saisit la main de Kurt et dit "Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens." et le plus drôle, c'est que c'est peut-être vrai.

Blaine embrasse Kurt à chaque fois comme si c'était leur premier baiser, et cela le blesse et le réconforte en même temps.

Kurt se réveille au milieu de la nuit, agrippé à Blaine et haletant, et Blaine lui demande ce qui ne va pas, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kurt réponde "Blaine, je vais les retrouver. Tes souvenirs. Je vais retrouver tous tes souvenirs et te les rendre, et réparer tout ce qui est abîmé, parce que je t'aime et... et Blaine, Blaine, je t'aime. S'il te plait ne m'oublie pas. Je suis terrifié. **Terrifié.**"

Il embrasse Blaine un peu trop passionnément, plonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux un peu trop brusquement, et Blaine ne comprend pas mais il lui rend son baiser, et Kurt se demande quand arrivera le jour où il se réveillera et que Blaine ne le laissera plus l'embrasser. Il sent un frisson parcourir son corps, se remet à trembler et embrasse Blaine partout où il le peut.

"Kurt ?"

"Non, répond Kurt d'une voix brisée. Non, laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait. Je veux juste te toucher."

Les yeux de Blaine sont pleins d'excuses et de larmes, mais il acquiesce et Kurt le serre un peu plus fort encore, laisse courir ses doigts sur sa peau et par ses baisers cherche un chemin à travers la mémoire de Blaine.

Finn fait un saut chez eux et leur apporte des plats préparés par Rachel, empilant les Tupperwares dans leur cuisine. Blaine range le tout dans le frigo pendant que Finn discute avec Kurt, qu'il trouve amaigri et fatigué.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Pas bien. Horrible. Il reconnait à peine les gens, il ne retient à peu près rien, il ne se souvient même plus qu'il est malade – non, pas malade. Abimé. Il ne sait même pas qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal."

"Et toi, comment ça va ?"

Kurt regarde ses pieds. "Pas besoin de demander."

Finn le sonde pendant un moment, puis demande "Est-ce que ça t'arrive de manger, au moins ?

Combien de poids tu as perdu ?"

"Tellement de questions..."

"Ah oui ?" Finn se mord les lèvres. "Kurt, ne nous repousse pas. Pas maintenant. Blaine a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de nous, tu le sais. Ne fais pas ça."

Kurt s'effondre contre le mur. "Je suis désolé. Je n'essaye pas de... mon dieu, je ne sais plus quoi faire."

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu finiras par aller mieux ? tente Finn. Genre, est-ce que tu serras un jour capable de... t'en remettre ?"

"Finn, espèce de crétin ! hurle Kurt en passant un poing dans ses cheveux. M'en remettre ? **M'en remettre** ? Comme si j'allais être capable de... comment peux-tu **penser** que ..."

Finn l'arrête et dit "Je vais aider Blaine à la cuisine, ok ? Je crois que tu as besoin de rester un peu seul."

Kurt tombe par terre et se recroqueville sur lui-même, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux parce qu'il est **déjà** seul. Il l'est depuis longtemps et la seule chose dont il a envie maintenant c'est de ne plus l'être, d'être avec Blaine. Mais où est Blaine, à présent ?

Il entend Finn qui explique patiemment à Blaine qui il est. Kurt sait que le temps commence à lui être compté.

Et une semaine plus tard, c'est vraiment le cas.

Il s'était imaginé cette scène des millions de fois. Mais c'est la réalité cette fois, et il est en train de se verser un verre de jus d'orange quand Blaine arrive, et il le salue. Blaine le regarde, lui répond et Kurt s'approche pour l'embrasser, mais Blaine fait un pas en arrière, et Kurt comprend, et Kurt dit "Oh, Blaine..." et il laisse tomber le jus d'orange. Et Blaine se contente de regarder, de regarder, de regarder.

Il y a trop de monde chez eux. Chez **eux** ? Carole est avec lui sur le canapé, car il a du mal à respirer. Alors elle s'assoit à côté "Kurt, inspire profondément." Blaine est dans l'autre pièce avec un médecin et un psychiatre. Kurt sait qu'ils sont en train de faire une "évaluation" et il se demande ce que cela va donner – "Kurt, inspire profondément." - alors il serre la main de son père et demande si quelqu'un a nettoyé le jus d'orange.

"Finn l'a fait, répond Rachel. Il y a plusieurs heures."

Quand Blaine réapparait, Kurt fond de nouveau en larmes et se déteste de pleurer autant.

Carole lui laisse de la place et Blaine s'assoit à côté de lui. "Nous sommes mariés ?"

"Oui." Inspire, expire. "Je suis Kurt."

"Kurt, répète Blaine." Kurt tend la main vers la sienne et Blaine recule, s'éloigne en s'excusant. Puis il secoue la tête. "Non, je suis désolé. Tout va bien."

Il place doucement sa main sur celle de Kurt et la serre. _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis_, pense Kurt.

"Blaine ? dit-il doucement, et Blaine lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis Kurt, et je t'aime."

Il sourit.

On leur recommande de prendre rendez-vous pour Blaine avec un psychiatre trois fois par semaine, on parcourt des éventualités de thérapie avec Kurt jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer. On lui dit que c'est une forme de démence, et que bientôt Blaine se perdra sans doute entièrement lui-même, **mais nous passerons cette étape quand elle se présentera à nous**, et on le laisse avec des papiers à lire et des formulaires à remplir.

Il est reconnaissant envers sa famille, car pendant un certain temps il n'arrive plus rien à faire. Il prend un congé maladie, mange la nourriture que lui préparent Carole et Rachel, et il dort dans une chambre nettoyée par son père et Finn. Seul. Il dort seul. Blaine est dans un petit lit dans leur chambre.

Il sait que cela arrange Blaine de ne pas dormir avec un homme qu'il ne connait pas, mais il pense à leur mariage et ravale douloureusement ses larmes.

Un soir, tard, ils rentrent tous chez eux pour retrouver leurs vies respectives. Kurt leur fait signe depuis le palier jusqu'à ce que leurs phares disparaissent. Le matin suivant, il prépare le petit déjeuner de Blaine et le lui apporte au lit avec un vague d'espoir.

"Salut Blaine, dit-il. Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Je suis Kurt, et je t'aime... tu te rappelles ?"

Blaine sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il entend Kurt dire ça, et il s'avance pour saisir l'assiette que lui tend Kurt. "Merci."

Kurt le regarde manger en se mordant la lèvre, et Blaine demande "Nous sommes mariés ?"

Et il répond la même chose que d'habitude. "Oui. Depuis presque cinq ans maintenant."

Le regard de Blaine plonge sur son assiette, puis revient sur Kurt. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je veux me souvenir de toi. Je veux te connaître."

Kurt sent le "ça va aller" sur le bout de sa langue, mais s'arrête. "Moi aussi. C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Vraiment."

Blaine tend la main et prend celle de Kurt, et automatiquement celui-ci sent les larmes baigner ses yeux puis ses joues. " Je suis désolé, dit Blaine". Et Kurt se mord la lèvre et répond "Non, ce n'est pas ta faute." Et Blaine lui dit "Je suis abîmé, c'est ça ?" et au tour de Kurt "Tu es parfait."

Blaine le regarde dans les yeux. "Je t'aime. Je veux dire... Je sais que j'ai du t'aimer avant tout ça, et tu m'aimes, alors... je t'aime."

Ce soir là, Kurt demande à Blaine s'il veut venir dormir dans son lit, avec lui. Blaine accepte et c'est la première fois que Kurt dort une nuit complète. Et ce malgré le fait que Blaine l'a oublié au matin, et Kurt le laisse retourner dans son propre lit. Il arrive quand même mieux à respirer avec le souvenir de Blaine sur l'oreiller d'à côté.

Il devient de plus en plus compliqué pour Blaine de se rappeler la moindre chose sur lui. Kurt a l'impression de remplir tous les jours la mémoire de Blaine seulement pour qu'elle se vide le lendemain. C'est frustrant, cela le met en colère et lui fait mal parce qu'il ne désire qu'une chose, c'est d'aimer Blaine. Mais tout ce que Blaine lui donne, c'est "Je suis désolé", un mouvement de recul et "Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes."

Cela devient de plus en plus dur pour lui de se présenter le matin, et quand il pleure Blaine ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il cesse enfin de s'excuser, car il finit par ne même plus comprendre pourquoi Kurt est triste.

Kurt lui fait parcourir leur album de mariage et regarde Blaine étudier les images en silence. Il ne lui propose même plus de regarder la vidéo. Ce serait trop pour lui.

Ils passent la plupart de leurs journées à faire ce que Blaine veut faire. Kurt lui propose parfois de faire un tour en voiture et lui raconte des histoires, et il attend avec impatience chaque matin, quand il accueille Blaine avec un "Je suis Kurt, je t'aime.", juste pour le voir sourire. Il se demande ce qu'il doit ressentir, abandonné par sa propre réalité, et essaye de faire de son mieux pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

Un jour, il craque et dit "Je t'aime, et ça me tue parce que tu ne peux plus m'aimer en retour, et je sais que je t'ai fait le serment "dans la santé comme dans la maladie", mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas une maladie et ce n'est pas non plus la santé, et je veux juste que tu redeviennes toi-même, Blaine." Il se rappelle que _inspire_, _Kurt_ et il avale trop d'air. "Tu es plus que des souvenirs ou ton passé, et tu ne te résumes pas à ce qui les a détruits et t'a arraché à moi. Parce que toi, le toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, qui me dit des choses mièvres et qui est tellement passionné et qui me dit que tout va bien se passer, tu es encore là quelque part. **Tu es encore là**, et je crois en toi."

Il voit les lèvres de Blaine trembler, il lui saisit les mains et répond "Je voudrais tout connaître de toi, de nous, parce que dieu sait que si c'était le cas je t'aimerais de tout mon coeur."

La voix de Kurt se brise. "Je n'arrêterai jamais de croire en toi."

Et Blaine "Chhh, chhh."

A partir de ce moment, Blaine devient impossible à atteindre. Il est prisonnier d'un brouillard impénétrable, comme si son esprit avait vieilli sans son corps. Kurt reprend le travail et ils peuvent embaucher une infirmière pour s'occuper de lui toute la journée, pour faire les choses que Kurt n'arrive plus à faire. Il continue à réveiller Blaine tous les matins avec les mêmes mots doux, rentre à la maison, s'assoie avec lui et lui prépare le diner. Ils parlent, mais Blaine reste vague et plein de sourires vides.

Quand Kurt téléphone à Burt, il lui confie "J'ai pensé à toutes les choses que Blaine et moi, nous ne ferons jamais. On ne fêtera jamais plus notre anniversaire de mariage. On n'aura jamais d'enfant. On ne se réveillera même plus ensemble, parce qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec un mari qui ne me connait pas et qui ne peut pas m'aimer ?"

Burt répond "Si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu sais que Blaine aurait été là tous les jours à tes côtés."

Et à vrai dire, il a raison. Tellement raison.

La secrétaire du bureau de Kurt lui demande comment il va, pendant qu'il pointe. "Comment va ta famille ? demande-t-elle. Tu as pris un congé très long."

C'est toujours douloureux à dire, et son souffle se saccade avant qu'il puisse parler. "C'est mon mari, il est..." **pas malade** "Quelque chose ne va pas avec son cerveau, ça détruit ses souvenirs. Il ne se rappelle quasiment de rien. Il ne se rappelle pas de moi."

Elle couvre sa bouche avec sa main. "Oh, je suis vraiment désolée."

"Merci, répond Kurt. Ça... ça me brise le cœur."

Blaine est planté dans la cour devant chez eux quand il arrive à la maison, en train de regarder les arbres. Quand il voit Kurt, il sourit. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va mieux, répond Kurt en remarquant que Blaine est pieds nus dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu sais que j'ai été amoureux, une fois ? dit Blaine en fermant les yeux et en souriant plus encore."

"Ah oui ? dit Kurt. Raconte."

"C'était mon meilleur ami, et on faisait tout ensemble, et j'étais tellement à côté de la plaque. Mais un jour je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris qu'il était la seule personne avec qui je voulais être, tu vois ? C'était lui. Alors je suis allé le voir, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, et je l'ai embrassé."

Blaine ouvre grand les yeux, comme un enfant.

"Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Kurt s'avance vers lui en quittant ses chaussures.

Blaine cille. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir."

Ils se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder les arbres. Blaine fronce les sourcils, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Contre lui-même.

"Je veux me rappeler, dit-il. Qu'il m'a rendu ce baiser, et qu'ensuite nous sommes restés ensemble pour toujours, comme je l'ai toujours imaginé. Qu'on s'est mariés, qu'on a acheté une maison et qu'on était heureux."

Kurt prend la main de Blaine dans la sienne et serre délicatement ses doigts.

"Alors, crois-le."

Blaine serre à son tour ses doigts, sans délicatesse.

"D'accord."

Avant que Kurt puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine pose la tête contre son épaule et se blottit contre son cou. Kurt serre sa main encore plus fort et dit "Tu sais que je t'aime ? Pas juste maintenant, mais tout le temps, pour toujours, même quand tu te réveilles et que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Je t'aime, et je pense à toi quand je ne suis pas là, ou quand tu es près de moi, et je ne te quitterai jamais."

Blaine laisse sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et Kurt veut croire qu'il le comprend, alors il suit son propre conseil et décide d'y croire.

Kurt se réveille tous les matins et cela devient une seconde nature d'expliquer : " Mon mari n'arrive pas à se rappeler de moi mais je vois en lui l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Ça va parce que je l'aime toujours de la même manière, de tout mon cœur. Je vis chaque jour comme si c'était une toute nouvelle aventure et quand il sourit je sais que je l'aimerais pour toujours et j'attend le matin suivant pour retrouver la même nouveauté"

Tout ça pour Blaine et ce sera à tout jamais le cas.

_Avez-vous vu mon mari ? Il a une très belle histoire qu'il adore me raconter, vraiment belle, et je veux savoir comment elle se termine. Demandez-lui comment elle se termine, il ne sait pas. Le seul moyen qu'il le découvre, c'est si je reste ici avec lui, que je le lui laisse mon cœur, que j'écoute ses nouveaux débuts. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau tous les matins. Le quitter ? Non, non, je ne veux pas le quitter. Oui, mon coeur se brise, mais il le recolle à chaque fois. De quelle autre manière cette histoire est-elle censée se terminer ?_

**Voilà**** j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus autant qu'à moi!**

**Laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review ;)**

**(**allez jeter un œil à ma fic Nuances )

**Bisous, bisous **

**Cindy :)**


End file.
